juegos de niños ¿inocentes?
by sweeney00x
Summary: Inocentes juegos, pueden llegar a definir cómo eres, caes en esas manías que ni siquiera entiendes pero la perversión a veces va más allá de simples juegos… bunny,style,creek,candy,dip y otras mezclas para el drama disfrutenlo ;3
1. el inicio en un juego

Juegos de niños

**el primer fan fic que publico de south park que se me ocurrio por una loca idea, espero lo disfruten y si no chupence un ojo :) (south park no me pertenece, son creacion de matt y trey ;3) **

Inocentes juegos, pueden llegar a definir cómo eres, caes en esas manías que ni siquiera entiendes pero la perversión a veces va más allá de simples juegos…

Estaban los chicos reunidos en recreo, últimamente Cartman no hacia esas típicas juntas como cuando eran más niños y ahora que son adolescentes, sinceramente no le veían el sentido a estar ridículamente perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que el gordo hablara…

todos estaban en un círculo alrededor de el Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Clyde y el inocente Pip (por supuesto Damien de un rincón solo observaba por mera curiosidad)

-gordo sabes que no tenemos todo el jodido recreo para estar esperando que mierda harás ¿podrías apresurarte?-dijo Kyle un tanto exaltado

-judío…paciencia es un juego que quiero probar- decía Cartman mientras detrás de su espalda escondía algo en sus manos- ¿no vendrán los demás? Faltan token, kevin, Jimmy…

-no vendrán y creo que tienen buenas razones- interrumpió Craig mientras levantaba su tan característico dedo a Eric.

-ok entonces empecemos- mostro sus manos en las cuales habían dos dados, uno de color negro y otro blanco- esto lo vi en una serie de tv y se llama reto o verdad…

-carajo ¿y para eso nos llamabas?-dijo Kenny un poco encabronado ya que ahora podría estar leyendo la nueva edición de play boy que salía hoy.

-vamos chicos no sean maricas, juguemos aún quedan 15 minutos de recreo y es más que suficiente ¿o son unos mamones?

-calla imbécil y explica el juego de una buena ves- dijo Stan ya encabronado por la demora.

-bien el juego es simple, nos turnamos para lanzar los dados y si sale par tienen que confesar algo y si sale impar tiene que hacer un reto…pero no se vale mentir Tienen que estar dispuestos.

(Minuto de silencio)

-ajajajaja que carajo, que juego más marica el de este gordo- Craig reía a carcajadas y los demás lo seguían.

-no es marica es de echo todo lo contrario, con este juego pones a prueba tu masculinidad.

-¿y tú que ganas con esto culón?- kyle miro con incertidumbre al gordo.

-¿ganar algo yo? Kyle judío ingenuo es solo para divertirnos un rato o no recuerdas esos años en que solíamos jugar todos juntos…qué tiempos aquellos.

Kyle miraba con cierto aire de incredulidad sobre las palabras de Eric, porque sabía perfectamente que algo traía entre manos con este juego, quizás dejarlos en ridículo pero, también estaba bien en claro que mientras no juegue tal juego nunca descubrirá el trasfondo (años de "amistad").

-ok basta de ridiculeces y empecemos ¿bien?

A pesar de que todos se encontraban inseguros, la curiosidad de saber que mierda haría cartman los obligo a jugar y como bien dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" y en este caso a su orgullo.

-a ver quién empieza…-Eric se tapó los ojos y giro hasta apuntar a alguien que era nada más y nada menos que Stan- bien Stan como eres el primero te la hare fácil.

-carajo Eric (cara de odio hacia Eric) uff ok- Stan lanzo los dados y salió par...

-perfecto déjame ver que te pregunto… ya se!

-oye oye un momento ¿porque tienes que manejar el juego tú?- objetó kyle.

-porque soy el moderador al que se le ocurrió el juego y no interrumpas más maldito judío…

(a kyle le salía humo por las orejas pero prefirió guardar el rencor para algo mas importante que discutir con el gordo)

-mmm bien Stan, pregunta fácil por ser el primero como dije ok… (Momento de suspenso) tu…planeas (mas suspenso).

-DILO YA! (gritaron todos unísonos)

-OK! (Cabrones desesperados) ¿Planeas volver con Wendy?

Stan se sorprendió un poco con esa pregunta, sinceramente no había pensado en eso desde su ultimo termino con Wendy el cual si fue feo, de echo peor que otras veces.

-creo que…no, bueno ya no quiero volver con ella. (qué lindo es quitarse un peso de encima)- pensó Stan.

De un momento a otro la cara de kyle se sonrojo levemente y Cartamn en el fondo saltaba de alegría.

-bien sigamos, ¿Qué tal tu tweek? ¿Te atreves?...

-GHA! ¿Yo? Emm ¿yo? Haa es mucha presión pero GHA! Creo que si- aumentó el tic a 1000xhora.

-bien entonces lanza…si te atreves (misterio exagerado).

-Tweek no hagas nada que no quieras, recuerda que es solo un ridículo juego de este gordo (le susurraba Craig a la oreja del rubio).

-GHA!

-Bha! Que maricas lanza ya Tweek…

Tweek lanza y sale impar.

-bien a ver, si Craig te protege tanto ¿Por qué no le agarras el culo?

-que mierdas dices gordo hijo de puta, ya me aburrió tu estúpido juego, vámonos Tweek - Craig trata de salir con Tweek pero este se lo impide.

-pero yo quería seguir jugando GHA! Pero si no quieres- Tweek colocó su mejor cara de cachorro con hambre que lograba tener, esa que siempre convencía a su "amigo" Craig.

-si Craig además cuando aceptan jugar no pueden huir o quedan como maricas peores… (Sonrisa malévola)

-carajo está bien…- Craig se resignó y siguió con lo que debía dejar hacer- adelante Tweek (sonrojo total).

Tweek muy sonrojado acerco lentamente su mano al trasero bien formado de Craig hasta dar con él y apretar dichosamente.

-listo… -dijo Tweek aliviado.

Todos los chicos se contenían la risa por el acto tan homosexual que acababan de presenciar… (la contenían porque podría darle un paro cardiaco a Tweek por las burlas y Craig los mataría si ocurriese eso).

-jajajajaja (obviamente Eric no la contuvo) muy bien sigamos muajajaja- divisó a lo lejos un alma muy silenciosa de parka naranja aguantando la risa y recordó que Kenny le había golpeado la semana pasada por que lo llamo pobre y a pesar de ser en juegos aún quedaba el rencor…- tu! Kenny! Tan silencioso y tan pervertido…a ver demuéstranos tu masculinidad de la cual tanto te enorgulleces.

-y desde cuándo tan poético?- dijo el rubio con la indiferencia de siempre- mmm bien, sé que es un juego.

Lanza los dados y sale impar…

-perfecto… (Aire de malicia) veamos- en eso mira fijamente a otro rubio que de hace mucho tiempo que esta callado queriendo pasar desapercibido por el gordo alfa. –Butters! Tu…

-aahh? –Butters salía de su trance para prestarle atención a lo que diría el gordo…

-bien Kenny como siempre demuestras ser tan mujeriego a ver como te va con un hombre (y además de que me la debes pendejo)- cartman apunto a Butters- bésalo!

Kenny se encogió de hombros, se quitó la capucha de la cara y se dirigía directamente a Butters sin chistar pero la mano de Eric lo detuvo...

-pero que no sea un simple beso, que sea como cuando besabas a la perra esa de tu ex, esa Tammy…- si Kenny termino con Tammy porque los intereses eran simplemente carnales para él y además de que le había aburrido ya ella y su puta música.

-bueno… yo no se…es que si Kenny no quiere...no-no podemos obligarlo o-ósea…- Butters callo sus palabras al ver que Kenny se le acercaba de todas formas muy decidido. - k-Kenny yo…

Kenny no lo dejo terminar ya que había posado sus labios sobre los de Butters de manera muy apasionada, Butters había quedado en blanco completamente y solo seguía los movimientos de la boca de Kenny, de repente su lengua se posó dentro de su boca y el beso seguía cada vez más y más fogoso como si fuera natural besar a un hombre frente a todos, antes de terminar el beso Kenny había colocado sus manos en las cinturas de Butters para dar un término definitivo y alejarse lentamente hasta quedar de frente, como si nadie los mirara, como si estuvieran en la privacidad máxima y por supuesto todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Los minutos de silencio pasaban más lento y todos los chicos miraban sin habla a los 2 rubios que se encontraban ensimismados en su entorno.

-mm bueno Kenny y-ya me puedes soltar- decía Butters sin despegar su mirada de los azules y profundos ojos de Kenny y no pudo evitar aumentar a un sonrojo extremo. Kenny por supuesto también tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

-emm…bueno (saliendo del shock) ¿sigamos?- decía cartman aun algo perplejo pero los demás aun no salían de su estado de piedra…

(Suena el timbre de termino)

-ok creo que seguiremos más tarde- dijo Kyle sin pensar en sus palabras. Y todos los demás asintieron saliendo de su estado.

En eso se acerca Kenny a Butters y le susurra sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su acción.

–Besas bien- fue lo único que Butters logro escuchar de Kenny antes de que todos se fueran a sus respectivos salones.

**espero sus comentarios y ojala que sean buenos :D esto fue solo una de las tantas ideas locas que se me ocurren aveces y obviamente despues tendra mas desarrollo del drama ok? no se decesperen xD bueno eso bye**


	2. dentro de un armario

**Juego de niños**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo de este fanfic, espero les guste trato de hacer funcionar mis neuronas al máximo xDD en fin… lean**

La campana ya había sonado y se sentía el ambiente tenso, los chicos sabían perfectamente a su edad adolecente que las hormonas funcionan de diferentes maneras y el jodido juego marica de Eric los hiso sentirse inseguros durante mucho tiempo, no se imaginan como siguió el juego y en pocas palabras puedo resumir que fue de lo más homosexual que lograron experimentar, besos, coqueteo y confesiones de las que ni siquiera Eric se logró salvar…

Quizás no fue buena idea pensaban y tal vez no vuelvan a jugar tal juego por mucho tiempo o nunca pero las acciones aún quedan.

- Kenny…Kenny...carajo KENNY!

- aahh?

-carajo responde de hace media hora que trato de peguntarte si tienes la respuesta 6- decía Stan un tanto eufórico.

- y se lo preguntas al matemático del año (sarcasmo)- respondía el rubio con un aire de indiferencia…

- no puedo creerlo perdí como 15 minutos llamándote para que me respondas esa mierda? Gracias ken- Stan ya había comenzado con la manía de agarrarse el puente de la nariz, de repente llevo sus manos a la cabeza y tirar muy fuerte de sus mechones para despejar su mente y seguir con el informe…

-Stan! No exageres es solo un informe, una calificación además sabes que debes preguntarle a Kyle sobre matemáticas no a mí- decía Kenny moviendo su lápiz de un lado a otro para distraer su mirada.

- lo sé, pero es que Kyle ya me ayudo a estudiar y mientras me enseñaba no entendía un carajo y cuando me preguntaba si entendí, no pude evitar decirle que si… me distraía demasiado y no quiero preguntarle ahora para que me regañe- frustrado Stan simplemente se recostó sobre su mesa.

- y te distraías…con su mirada? Jijijiji (mirada pervertida)

-ya vas a comenzar, ¿tú no te cansas verdad?

Kenny sabía muy bien que hacer en esas situaciones…

- ¡bha! Stan porque no mejor dejamos estos malditos números y nos divertimos juntos ¿no crees?- decía el rubio mientras pasaba su mano lentamente bajo la mesa para tocar la pierna de Stan suavemente.

- ya basta, ¿no crees que fue suficiente tu homosexualidad? O acaso no te conformas con besar a Butters…

De repente ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Kenny... ¡Butters! Eso era lo que distraía tanto a Kenny esta clase antes de la interrupción de Stan, ¿quién iba a pensar que el inocente rubio quitaría a Kenny de sus pensamientos porno diarios?

Exactamente butters se sentaba frente a Kenny, muy atento a las explicaciones, Kenny recién comienza a dar cuenta de su situación…estuvo toda la clase mirando a butters!

- ¿Kenny me estas escuchando?- pregunta Stan.

- aahh? Si oye… sabes Clyde tiene buenos apuntes y sé que te los prestará ¿Por qué no se los pides?- respondió Kenny sin despegar la mirada del rubio que se encontraba al frente

- ¿enserio? Gracias Kenny, si no te molesta me sentare junto a el…

-no me molesta, quizás le pida las respuestas a alguien más- sonriendo cálidamente a Stan…

En eso Kenny no dudo en aprovechar para acercarse a Butters quien aún anotaba concentrado Butters se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kenny.

- Kenny… ¿Qué haces?- sus mejillas se colocaron rosadas mientras miraba a Kenny

- Butters… ¿podría hablar contigo en el receso? Es urgente, si no te molesta- en ningún momento Kenny cambio sus facciones, todo lo cubría con una seriedad característica, el rubio mayor podría reír si es que quisiera ya que su capucha tapaba la mayor parte de su cara (pero no tanto como cuando tenía 10) sabía que cuando miraba directamente a alguien, todo se torna trasparente y las sensaciones se duplican y Kenny sabe muy bien como disimular.

-emm si…c-claro no tengo nada que hacer- butters no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente…

- bien entonces te veo.

Pero esas palabras en termino no los separaban, se encontraban a una distancia mínima y sus alientos se lograban mezclar, ambos miraron fijamente, podrían haberse comido a besos hay mismo si no fuera porque ninguno sabia las intenciones del otro, además de que era un lugar demasiado "publico".

El timbre para recreo ya había sonado y el primero en salir fue Kenny y Butters para evitar sospechas salió 5 minutos más tarde tras el

- Kenny al fin tengo las respuestas…Kenny?- Stan había quedado como imbécil hablando solo. –carajo este hijo de puta me dijo que me acompañaría…

- Stan ¿cómo te fue con el trabajo?

- hola Kyle…muy bien mira tengo todo bueno-Stan pensó que lo mejor sería demostrarle su "esfuerzo" a Kyle a pesar de que Clyde fue muy amable de prestarles las respuestas.

- genial Stan, que bueno que tengas todo bueno pero para la próxima…procura no copiar y pregúntame ok? (cara de odio).

- que… ¿qué? No he copiado

- qué bueno que lo digas de esa manera pero sabes… las mentiras no me gustan y ahora con tu permiso iré a comprar un jugo- Kyle se da media vuelta con indiferencia y desaparece de la vista de Stan sin mirar atrás (le frustraba que su amigo no le preguntara a él cuándo tenía dudas)

- ¿y ahora que carajos le pasa a todo el mundo?- Stan había quedado completamente colgado… no tenía idea de la razón por la cual Kyle se molestó tanto pero siempre notaba cuando a su amigo le ocurría algo, después de basilar unos minutos que hacer salió tras el…

**** Mientras tanto ****

Craig se encontraba comprándole un café a Tweek, al llegar se lo entrega sentándose a su lado.

-aquí tienes.

-GHA! Gracias (temblando mientras tomaba su café).

Minutos de silencio incomodo…

- mmm Tweek.

- GHA! ¿Qué ocurre?

- con respecto a lo que ocurrió en el juego…emmm yo…(dudando)

-GHA! Perdón! No pensé que GHA! Te incomodara yo…yo haaa es mucha presión GHA! (temblando a 1000 por hora)

-relájate no era eso lo que te quería decir…no te preocupes (acariciando la cabeza del rubio)

-GHA! Pero todos vieron, y tú y yo y haaa GHA! Después nos dirán maricas y…pensaran que tú y yo estamos juntos y seremos novios y GHA! Nos besaremos y después quizás nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos GHA! Adoptados porque somos hombres y los hombres no pueden tener hijos y haaa olvida lo que estoy diciendo es mucha presión y ya me dio por GHA! Perdón ahora quizás tengas miedo de mi…

- Ya! Relájate, además no lo veo tan terrible si lo colocas de esa manera… -Craig había dado en el blanco.

Tweek prontamente se sonrojo y Craig solo soltó risas de las cosa que solía decir, era notable como los nervios le jugaban en contra al rubio pero era la característica que más le gustaba a Craig y lo hacía sentirse como su fiel protector…

- Craig…

- ¿si?

- te…te…te (tartamudeo nervioso)

- te quiero Tweek…

-GHA! Yo igual…

****** en los pasillos *****

Kenny caminaba decidido por la escuela seguido de Butters a una distancia corta, Butters se encontraba confundido pero sabía que lo de Kenny era importante, hace mucho tiempo que le gustaba el chico pero el valor de decirlo no iba con él y eso lo comía por dentro, después de todo ¿Por qué Kenny el galán de galanes se fijaría en un chico simple sin mayor motivación que la de salir pronto de la escuela? Eran unos pensamientos que para Butters terminaban siendo muy realista pero, el estar más cerca de Kenny le llenaba de alegría a pesar de que los nervios casi lo hacen botar todas las cosas al suelo o peor desmayarse hay mismo. Butters vio que Kenny entro a un armario donde guardaban implementos de aseo y había dejado la puerta abierta para que el chico entrara…Butters no lo dudo y sin más simplemente entro.

Al entrar Butters la puerta se cerró inmediatamente…

-al fin solos…

Kenny poseía una imagen de felino que va por su presa pero Butters no lo notó por la oscuridad del ambiente…

- Kenny… ¿q-que querías decirme? (temblando)

- sabes…he pensado mucho en lo que paso… y quería comprobar algo

- ¿a q-que te r-refieres? – cuando Butters estaba nervioso comenzaba con el tartamudeo y Kenny se dio cuenta, pero con la oscuridad los rubios no notaron lo "cerca" que se encontraban…

- solo quiero que sepas que después del beso… eres la única persona que me ha robado los pensamientos en tan corto tiempo y quería comprobarlo.

-y...¿y como lo comprobaras?

Apenas dicho esto Kenny acerco sus labios en los de Butters y planto un corto y rápido beso, Butters no decía nada, solo se dejó llevar.

- interesante…

Volvió a posar sus labios y esta vez por más tiempo pero seguía siendo un beso simple… cada vez repetía la acción hasta llegar a un beso completamente pasional. Butters no había dicho nada, no era muy experimentado en estos temas pero seguía muy bien el ritmo de Kenny al besarlo.

- k-Kenny que estamos haciendo? –al fin había hablado.

- Butters… no sabría cómo decirte esto porque pocas veces he sentido esto con alguien por no decir nunca- tomo a Butters por los hombros. – quieres… quieres… ser…

-Kenny te amo –Butters sin más soltó la frase.

Silencio por parte de Kenny.

- ¿Kenny?

- ha bueno si lo dices de ese modo entonces, ¿no te complicara que salgamos no?- Kenny lo dijo con un toque entre bromas y seriedad

- claro! (cara de felicidad) pero… mis padres, mis amigos, tus amigos, tus padres…Cartman (de nuevo inseguridad)

- podría ser secreto… por mientras

- wiiii

Kenny abrazo a Butters, algo no muy común en el ya que había sido un abrazo de los que uno no quiere soltar por tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría perderlo…

En unos momentos de besos y abrazos sintieron un ruido afuera, eran dos personas discutiendo y ambos se habían quedado callados escuchando.

- Kyle no comprendo porque te molestas…

-¿que no entiendes que prefiero que me digas que no comprendiste a que me mientas?

- perdón pero no sé por qué tanta exageración eran solo algunas respuestas…

- cuando estabas con Wendy (golpe bajo para Stan) siempre le preguntabas y a mí me dejas de lado, además de que me mientes y sabes que es algo que odio, que detesto con el alma…

-Kyle enserio perdóname, pero es que no quería seguir molestándote, sé que te esfuerzas explicándome pero cuando no entiendo me siento impotente, tu tiempo es importante para perderlo en mi…

-no empieces (Kyle estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a Stan) aun así prefiero que me lo digas a que me mientas…

****dentro del armario****

- son Kyle y Stan discutiendo de nuevo.

-no podremos salir hasta que terminen y se vayan

-mierda y que quería comprarme un chocolate, primera vez que tengo algunas monedas…

- ¿Tienes hambre Kenny? Aquí tengo unos cuantos dulces… (revisando un bolso que traía consigo)

- ¡genial!

Se colocaron a comer mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo… nótese lo irónico de que estén dentro del closet (ok comentario de la autora xD)

**** afuera ***

- Kyle perdón no lo volveré a hacer pero es que a veces te preocupas demasiado por mí y no prestas atención a tus propias cosas eso me hace sentir una mierda de amigo. (amigo novio pensó en el fondo)

- Stan, quizás exagere pero aun hací no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir… y no me importa si me esfuerzo el doble contigo, solo quiero que te vaya bien y salgamos juntos de la escuela para después ir a la universidad… además enseñando se aprende mejor.

-ok entonces ¿me perdonas?

- bien… - se dieron un abrazo.

- huy que ternura (comentario de Kenny)

- ¿escuchaste eso?

- creo que vino del armario…

Ups…

**Tan tan segundo capitulo terminado xD espero que les guste y si no entonces mándenme al carajo y no lo lean :B aunque, después viene mas drama y no me gusta presumir pero se perderan de mucho (ok que altanera) haaa déjenme ser O. los quiero lectores fieles y gracias por los comentarios de apoyo… bye**

**sweeney **


	3. entre mentiras y felicidad

**Juegos de niños **

**Bueno aquí vengo con el capitulo 3 :D estoy poco inspirada y mi cerebro no trabaja bajo presión así que si me demore o no era lo que esperaban bueno perdón u.u espero que de todas maneras les guste porque cada capítulo cuesta el sudor de mis dedos y la sangre de mis uñas… ok no quizás exagero pero bueno no mas cháchara las escusas no me gustan a pesar de que las uso mucho xD el cap…**

**CAPITULO 3 **

"**entre mentiras y felicidad" **

Kenny y Butters se encontraban abrazados dentro del armario procurando guardar silencio pero el polvo hiso que Butters estornudara y enseguida Kenny le tapa la boca en un intento inútil de que los ignoraran Kyle y Stan pero aún se dirigían a la puerta del armario…

- esta algo apretado…-Stan forzando la manilla sin saber que del otro lado Kenny era quien la presionaba…- carajo no abre…

Kyle se encontraba junto a el, pero de pronto llega Eric…

- ¿qué hacen hijos de putitas?

- la tuya… (golpe bajo)

- escuchamos un ruido y tratamos de averiguar que fue.- dijo kyle mirando entre risas como Stan trataba de abrir la maldita puerta.

- ok algo sin importancia, Stan necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- le dijo retóricamente.

- qué quieres Eric?

- en privado ósea sin rata judía- lanzo una mirada de odio a Kyle

- carajo Eric hijo de… - enseguida se detuvo por la mirada de Stan

- tranquilo Kyle solo iré a saber que mierda quiere… - lo miro tiernamente y se fue seguido de Eric…

En eso Kyle con cara de bobo por la hermosa mirada de Stan (o al menos eso cree el) se sentó en el suelo de un suspiro hasta que dentro del armario escucho…

- crees que ya se fueron?

- no lo sé, pero si nos descubría ese pendejo de Eric sí que estaríamos muertos…

-trata de abrir…

Kyle escuchando todo al fin lo había descubierto…

-Kenny eres tú? ( abre la puerta…) Kenny… y… BUTTERS!

****************con Stan y Eric***************

- bien gordo ¿que es lo que quieres?- Stan con un deje de desinterés ya que las ideas de Cartman nunca lo han favorecido…

- mira mi querido amigo con ideas hippies, te lo dejare bien claro, me gusta Wendy y no quiero que mientras trate de conquistarla te acerques a ella para volver, porque se que cada vez que se ven vuelven o terminan y eso no me favorece ¿me escuchaste? – Cartman mirando de manera muy desafiante…

- ¿y por eso tanto escándalo? Eric a mí ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que haga Wendy, si tu quieres follar con ella es tu problema, a mi no me metas en tus asuntos siempre y cuando no nos afecten a mi y a Kyle…

- y a Kenny?

- cl-claro y a Kenny p- porque somos amigos (nervios) ejejeje

- mmm si tu, bueno no te molesto más con mi agradable presencia y otra cosa…

- que mierda quieres ahora?

- trata de disimular un poco tu marica forma de ser ok? Porque sinceramente no me aguantare las ganas de joderte- Eric con una sonrisa malévola se da media vuelta y se aleja de Stan quien queda perplejo ante la afirmación de Eric…

************* volviendo con Kyle, Butters y Kenny *********

- entonces… ustedes dos, wow quien iba a imaginarse que el pervertido mas grande de south park por no decir del mundo, estaría con el chico bueno que siempre hace caso a sus padres… que irónica es la vida- Kyle en el fondo sentía entre risas e indiferencia.

- mira Kyle querido, yo se que tu y yo somos amigos muy pero muy unidos (acercándose a Kyle) y se que siempre podemos contar el uno con el otro ¿no crees?

- (sin vergüenza hasta con tu novio presente te me insinúas) bueno eso supongo ¿Por qué?

- el único favor que te pediremos es que lo mantengas en secreto, sobre todo con Eric …

- si porfis Kyle, Eric nos molestaría mucho… porfis porfis! – Butters coloca su cara de perrito inocente.

- ok yo no diré nada… pero tampoco será mi obligación cuidar de que nadie se entere, eso ya es su problema ok? – Butters si sabe convencer pensó Kyle

- wiiiiiii gracias Kyle gracias gracias (Butters salta sobre Kyle para abrazarlo)

- bien… gracias Kyle y ahora salgamos de aquí los 3 antes de que alguien se entere

Claro irónicamente los 3 salen del armario como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada y se dirigen a las clases juntos…

- Kenny una pregunta, ¿escuchaste lo que hable con Stan? (sonrojo por parte de Kyle)

- no te preocupes, no se entendió muy bien lo que hablaban… - Kenny ni siquiera miro la expresión de alivio de su amigo, el sabe muy bien lo mucho que les importa a Kyle y a Stan preservar su tan unida amistad… pero claro eso era un secreto…

- genial… - Kyle respiro…

Kyle entro antes que Butters y Kenny al salón y aparentemente iba muy feliz…

- ¿porque no le dijiste que escuchamos todo? – pregunto inocentemente Butters

- créeme si sucede lo que siempre he pensado, será mejor dejarlo así…

Al entrar a clases todo parecía normal, aunque Kenny y Butters se sintieron algo observados por entrar juntos, aunque en realidad fue solo su impresión ya que todos estaban ocupados de sus asuntos…

(Tweek y Craig)

- Tweek enserio después de clases tendremos que hablar los dos- decía Craig seriamente mirando los ojos del rubio nervioso

- GHA! Pe- pe- pero ¿es muy malo? Acaso… acaso ya no me quieres? GHA! NO QUE HICE MAL! GHA!

- Tweek! Tweek! Tranquilo, no es eso… yo si t-te quiero pero no grites… ¿si?

- GHA! Ok – el rubio sonríe tiernamente al moreno el cual en el fondo se derrite pero claro el orgullo de Craig no hará que pierda esa fachada de macho dominante…

(Eric y Wendy)

- pero… no lo sé, ósea tu siempre discutes conmigo y una cita contigo seria algo irónico ¿no crees?

- ha vamos Wendy no dejemos que el pasado afecte nuestro futuro y tu sabes muy bien que te atraigo, después de todo soy el mas macho aquí…

- mmm déjame pensarlo un segundo, (10 minutos mas tarde y impaciencia de Eric) ok será una cita solo para ver si de verdad funcione…

- genial! (saltando de alegría) soy un galán, lo se.

(Bebe y Clyde)

- olvídame

- ya te olvide hace mucho tiempo

- entonces terminemos

- me parece buena idea

- bien

- bien

- hijo de puta

- perra…

(Pip y Damien)

- Damien más despacio…

- estoy siendo delicado

- me terminaras rompiendo la mano

- no exageres

- aun no entiendo para que quieres hacer esto, no te conformas?

- vamos… nadie se dará cuenta…

- ok, pero este anillo aprieta demasiado

- es porque me mantendrá unido a ti cuando viaje a las fauces del infierno, mi hogar, mi legión, mi legado, mi…

- ya entendí, pero parece de compromiso.

- interesante… (Risa malévola)

(Stan y Kyle)

- ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo después de clases?

- no lo sé Stan, hay que estudiar y terminar los informes de biología…

- vamos descansa del estudio, te hará bien despejarte

- ok

- (pensamiento de Stan)* bien con la privacidad podre decirle todo de una buena ves… * ajajajaja

- ¿de que te ríes?

- aahh? Nada nada un chiste…

Sin duda todos estaban enfrascados en sus asuntos… Kenny y Butters al fin se instalaron cómodos en el salón esperando a lo que venía el maestro, Kenny se posiciona al lado de Butters lo que provoca un poco de sonroja miento de parte del rubio menor… a la llegada del maestro todos se sentaron calmados y en ese instante Kenny baja lentamente su mano hasta posarla en la pierna de Butters, este se acercaba mucho a susurrarle cosas al oído lo que causaba escalofríos al rubio menor…

En ese instante Cartman que estaba del otro lado le lanza una nota en forma de avión a Kenny y logra sacarlo de su trance amoroso…

- ¿que mierda?- le había llegado justo a la cabeza y este acariciando la cien miro con rabia a Eric… el gordo le hiso una seña para que lo leyera (por suerte Cartman no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kenny con Butters).

"_Tengo una broma genial, cuando suene la campana sígueme al baño"_

A Kenny ya no le importaba un carajo las jodidas bromas de Eric, pero si este le insistía no podría pasar tranquilo el receso con Butters…

bueno alumnos entregare los exámenes de matemáticas de la semana pasada, recuerden que si los reprobaron tendrán que formarse en un grupo de estudio…

- ¿eso de que sirve? – pregunto un curioso Kyle…

- si el grupo funciona y aprueban el examen siguiente, sumaran puntos y podrán pasar…

- que estúpido, de todas formas uno puede estudiar solo – negado respondió Craig.

- siempre eres tan pesimista… - respondió el judío.

- solo soy realista, solo son notas, puntos, exámenes que te suman a ser oveja del estado…

- pero es tu futuro ¿no comprendes? Aunque no lo quieras así es…

- Kyle relájate – le decía Stan sujetándolo de los hombros

- pero es que este idiota ya salió con su anarquía ridícula, no le servirá de nada…

- y tu con tu jodido conformismo judío de mierda…

- no me insultes pendejo negativo

- ajajajaja al fin concuerdas conmigo Craig – decía Cartman riendo a carcajadas con la discusión

- Ok! Basta se acabó, Kyle y Craig quedaran en detención…

- carajo

- mierda…

Kyle y Craig se dirigieron al pasillo con paso firme sin siquiera mirarse el uno al otro… un frustrado Tweek y un triste Stan miraban como ambos se dirigían… sus "citas" estarían arruinadas.

La clase siguió normalmente…pronto colocarían las listas para los grupos de estudio, los chicos salieron impacientes y entre el desorden de la salida se vio un Kenny hablando cálidamente con Butters

- iré a ver algo con Eric, para que no siga jodiendo… ¿me esperas?

- claro yo comprare algo, luego pasare al baño y te encuentro…

- bien – con disimulo beso la mejilla del rubio menor y se dirigió al maldito encuentro con Eric…

***** en detención****

Entre Kyle y Craig había un silencio incomodo… nadie mas se encontraba en la biblioteca y al señor Mckey se le había quedado la corbata atrapada en la máquina de caramelos…

- hum… (Suspiro por parte del pelirrojo)

- …

- …

- todo es tu jodida culpa

- ¿qué? Y ahora…

- iba a un encuentro con Tweek, tenía que decirle algo importante y tú lo jodes todo, ¿estas feliz?

-¿y acaso crees que me gusta tu presencia? Yo también iba a salir con Stan y ahora estoy aquí contigo y tu fea gorra de lana …

- con la gorra no te metas ¿me escuchaste?

- y tu no te metas con mi religión…

- hijo de la gran…

- adelante dilo! Que te oigan todos…

- no exageres…

- Dilo!

Sin darse cuenta la cercanía de sus cuerpos era muy notoria… al principio se encontraban discutiendo sentados pero a medida se pasaban los insultos más se acercaban hasta quedar a una distancia muy comprometedora.

- ¡te odio hijo de puta y me tienes jodidamente prendido!

- ¡Tu! ¿Que acabas de decir?

- esto…

En ese momento Craig agarra fuertemente a Kyle y lo acerca hasta plantarle un duro beso, nadie estaba con ellos, nadie se dio cuenta y nadie es la única alma inexistente que los vio… pero ellos no se separaron por un buen tiempo, los minutos pasaban y el beso correspondía cada vez más, ambos sabían que esto no debería estar pasando, que no era correcto pero aun así los impulsos los condujeron a las locuras hormonales que un adolecente puede tener…

Kyle se alzó lentamente y separo sus labios de Craig sin quitarle la vista…

- e-esto fue repentino…

- lo se…

- esto no sale de aquí…

- ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que esto se sepa…

Un silencio inundo la biblioteca vacía, nadie más podía saberlo…

********* junto con Kenny y Eric*********

- bien mira, esto lo vi en un programa de bromas por MTV (ya se imaginan cual es? xD) y se supone que colocas la llave de agua se cierta manera y con una liga obstruyes el paso del agua, entonces aumentas la potencia de la llave principal y solo esperas al primer idiota que quiera tomar agua para que se empape completamente ya que el chorro es potente… - Cartman con un aire de superioridad explicaba.

- cada día pierdes más ingenio ¿verdad?

- la edad querido Kenneth, pero no te preocupes después haremos esto con todas las llaves y explotaran inundando todo…

- ¿porque quieres hacer esto?

- porque cuando los baños no funcionan podemos faltar a la escuela hasta que las reparen… (y eso es verdad xD) ya que el agua es esencial y las escuelas no quieren ser demandadas por mal funcionamiento.

- ok ok ya entendí, no necesito una charla… bien pruébalo y acabemos con esto aunque no se porque me llamaste a mí.

- porque necesito un secuas

- bien

(Esperando)

En ese momento la puerta se abre, era Butters quien se dirigía con una bolsa en su mano directamente a la llave para tomar agua.

- carajo! – Kenny alzando su mirada recordó que Butters vendría.

- perfecto, el conejillo de indias mas oficial.

- ni lo sueñes pendejo!

- ¿que?

- Butters! No la abras…

- hola Kenny! – demasiado tarde ya la abrió…

La llave comenzó a temblar y Kenny y Eric quedaron congelados por un momento esperando que algo ocurriera…

- no pasa nada…

Pero apenas dicen eso todas las llaves comenzaron a moverse de manera extraña y explotan causando que el agua empapara a Butters por completo… en ese momento Kenny se acerca para sacarlo de ahí y Eric a carcajadas ahogadas miraba la acción. El agua dejo de salir, pero Butters ya estaba completamente mojado…

- ajajaja que graciosos fue eso, mejor de lo que pensé, ves Kenny podríamos repetirlo pero en toda la escuel… AAAAAAA

Kenny había golpeado la nariz de Eric haciendo que esta sangrara… Butters estaba perplejo y temblando.

- ¡que carajos te pasa imbécil, esas cosas pudieron haberlo matado!

- ndo edxageres ed sodo agua (tapando su nariz para que la sangre no escurriera)

- t-tengo f-Frio – butters temblava .

- no te preocupes…- Kenny le saco la ropa mojada a Butters (solo la parte de arriba) y se quito el saco naranjo para cubrir a Butters o mejor dicho colocárselo…

- gracias Kenny

Eric pensó que era muy raro ya que Kenny pocas veces hace cosas buenas por alguien, pero esta ves era muy marica de su parte o eso pensó el gordo…aunque su sangramiento aumentaba así que se dirigió a la salida del baño.

- mmm Kenny creo que Eric sospecha…

- Butters eso es lo que menos me importa ahora

- ¿no te molesta que lo lleve puesto?

- claro que no, úsalo para que no te de frio…

- gracias…

Kenny se acerca lentamente a Butters para besarlo pero en ese momento entra Clyde al baño y en un intento de pasar desapercibidos Kenny hace un mal movimiento cayendo al suelo y golpearse la cabeza que rápidamente comienza a sangrar…

- Kenny! Kenny! O dios mío han matado a Kenny!.

- y lo vi besarse contigo! – asombro por parte de Clyde…

- ejem… hijos de puta?

**Cha chan! Listo quizás no les guste por el rumbo de la historia o tal ves si pero como dije mi inspiración dura muy poco xD **

**Con respecto a lo de Kyle y Craig… les dije que habría drama y bueno cosas que pasan no? **

**Y no se preocupen, Kenny como siempre revivirá pero se llevara una gran sorpresa, espero sigan leyendo**

**Acepto tomatazos, flores y chocolate con forma de conejito pero por sobre todo reviews ;) **

**Sweeney…**


	4. inconcluso dulce y amargo

**Juegos de niños**

**Sinceramente, gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo.**

**Lo digo porque me arriesgue con ideas para esta historia que podrían tanto gustarles como no… pero bueno cosas de escritores libres, esto es sin fines de lucro y mi motivación es entretenerlos con mis ideítas.**

**En fin gracias es lo que les puedo decir…**

**Para este capitulo se me han ocurrido varias ideas y series de cosas que nose si caerán todas porque es mucho, tratare de no sofocarlos con tanto drama pero es que si no las escribo se me olvidan xD**

**Ni modo, también les digo que no trabajare bajo presión como me pidieron =) solo porque ustedes me lo dicen ;) ok, al cap…**

Kenny se encontraba entrando al típico infierno de siempre, el mismo rio de lava, el mismo diablo marica buscando satisfacción ya que Saddam fue desterrado al cielo, el mismo Hitler jodiendo por algunos lugares y el mismo Damian en compañía de Pip que si no fuera por el anillo, no podría estar aquí con el.

Para Kenny era lo mismo de siempre y tendría que esperar para que su cuerpo se regenerara y volver con Butters a la tierra… quizás no tarde mucho ya que no murió tan masacrado como otras veces.

- "iré a buscar a Damian para joder un rato" – para Kenny morir tan seguido lo hiso pasar tiempo con Damian, hasta convertirse en uno de sus amigos, a pesar de que lo haya transformado en ornitorrinco en su primer encuentro en la escuela. – quizás esté haciendo cosas con Pip, bueno no quiero estar solo por aquí.

No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, se encontraba solo, lo que no era tan común ya que hoy supuestamente vendría el rubio inglesito…

- que hay Dami- saludando gentilmente…

- no me digas Dami ¿y cómo carajos moriste esta ves?

- me caí…

- tendré que sumarlo a la lista de muertes por caídas…

- como digas, oye ¿no que ibas a traer a Pip?

- esa era la idea, hasta le entregue el anillo para que lograra pasar al infierno pero… tenia cosas encargadas. – puchero por el hijo del diablo

- mmm bueno es una lástima y oye… ¿crees que podría volver hoy a la tierra?

- gracias por tu interés- cara de pocos amigos- y en realidad no se ¿ya quieres volver? ¿ni siquiera quieres jugar Wii un rato ya que me encuentro solo?

- ¿no tienes almas que corromper?

- naa, no me encuentro motivado, que dices ¿una partida?

- bueno no creo que tarde mucho así que, está bien…

******en la tierra, dentro de un baño completamente inundado****

Butters y Clyde se encontraban estáticos con todos los pies mojados, no decían palabras aunque Butters ya comenzaba a temblar…

- eh eh eh… no es lo que crees Clyde, k-Kenny y yo estábamos…emmm estábamos – Butters comenzó a temblar y a palidecer como nunca, no estaba su Kenny para hacerle compañía en este difícil momento… ¿Qué diría? ¿Con que escusa podría salir?

- se estaban besando, los vi claramente… acaso son ¿novios?

- n-novios… he yo he he he… mmm novios…

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- yo… he … no, espera yo novio haa – Butters no pudo más y se desvaneció delante de Clyde…

A Clyde no le quedó más opción que llevarlo a la enfermería cargándolo en la espalda…

*******escapando de la biblioteca*******

- si nos descubren, iremos castigados y por más tiempo nuevamente…

- ¿no que querías ver a Stan? Entonces cállate… o acaso ¿disfrutas estar conmigo?

- carajo! Que mierda eres y deberías estar pensando en Tweek… - Kyle se encabrono.

- lo hago cada mísero momento de mi perra vida…

- entonces… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

- ¿porque tu…me…? Olvídalo…

- deja ya el tema, fue solo impulso y no creas que significo algo…- Craig se volvió atacante, suele hacerlo cuando algo lo altera.

- ¿porque tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva?

- NO! Ok ok perdón…

- bien y ahora vamos antes de que nos descubran…

Craig y Kyle salieron corriendo de la biblioteca muy sigilosamente, ya que cualquiera podría delatarlos y más aún si iban juntos.

******mientras tanto en un caluroso lugar*******

- carajo no sé cómo mierda logras vencerme

- ¡ni tus demonios pueden contra el poder de Kenneth el genial!

- no exageres, solo me ganaste esta carrera pero ya verás después… te jodere de alguna manera.

- aja me gustaría ver eso… ¿crees que porque eres el demonio me aterras? No lo creas…

- podría si quisiera, un mortal como tú no debería desafiarme…

- bah! Damian solo eres el vivo ejemplo de tu padre, un marica que quiere imponer temor y jajajaja terminaras como el en un par de años más, créeme.

- ya carajo! – en eso Damian salta sobre Kenny y lo bota al caliente suelo, se posa sobre él y sujeta sus muñecas…- si me da la gana, podría torturarte aquí mismo, joderte como nunca y pedirme clemencia.

- ¿crees que eso me da terror? Es lo más excitante que puede pasar… si no fuera porque estoy con Butters, sería una experiencia única ya que hace mucho tiempo que te tuve unas ganas tremendas.

- carajo Kenny eres una mierda – en ese momento Damian comienza a golpear a Kenny a modo de berrinche y furia. (ósea no tan fuerte xD)

- ya basta, Damian enserio, haa crees que porque ahora estoy muerto no me duele? Ya basta tengo que volver a la tierra…

- hijo de puta… me haces sentir mal y te echas a correr, mal amigo, tenme miedo, soy el demonio – este seguía golpeando a Kenny pero cada vez con menos ganas.

- ya Damian (sujeta las manos de este) no aparentes un ejemplo que no eres, tienes que ser lo que deseas y quieres, disfruta eso ¿ok? Y si das miedo pero prefiero no decirlo… ¿contento?.

- está bien (alejándose un poco de Kenny y sentándose junto a el) ya mejor vuelve, pero de todas maneras cuídate el culo cuando vuelvas porque te tendré una sorpresita – Damian miraba seriamente a Kenny y hasta podría decirse que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

Kenny se preparaba para volver a la tierra.

********en una enfermería*****

Butters dormía plácidamente y Clyde se quedó en su compañía, más bien solo por lastima y porque apenas recobrara el conocimiento seguiría con las preguntas.

-bueno al menos se ve tierno mientras duerme, quizás no esté tan mal para Kenny.

Butters dormido pronunciaba palabras casi imperceptibles por Clyde, ya que no escuchaba lo que decía, decide acercarse lentamente para tratar de oír un simple gemido…

En ese momento una sombra decidida aparece por el marco de la puerta, Clyde salta por la impresión y logro captar la sombra que irradiaba ira.

- ¿ tu que haces con Butters?

- solo vine a hacerle compañía ya que se desmayó hace un rato Kenny, no mal interpretes las cosas…¿y como carajos supiste que estaba aquí?

- vi a Craig y a Kyle corriendo juntos y ellos me mencionaron que habías entrado tu con Butters.

- bien… ¿quieres que te deje solo con él?

- si por favor. –Kenny ni siquiera miro a Clyde ya que estaba muy preocupado por Butters pero Clyde tenía muy claro que lo culparía a él solo por ser la persona más cercana en ese momento…

- Kenny… si te atormentas con los otros, te atormentaras contigo mismo.

- no sé de qué hablas, ya puedes dejarnos solos, Butters está en buenas manos (ejem doble sentido ejem ejem).

- no te preocupes ya me iba, por cierto hacen buena pareja… no lo arruines.

Clyde se apresuró a salir de la enfermería cuando Butters lentamente despertaba, se encontraba pálido y algo confundido pero en ningún momento se separó de la capucha naranja de su amado…

-k Kenny?

- tranquilo, descansa – acariciando su cabello suavemente

- no te vuelvas a alejar…

********mientras tanto*****

Kyle y Craig ya habían logrado evadir la dirección y terminaron en los pasillos cuando de repente Kyle ve a lo lejos a Stan y Craig con una mirada ajena se aleja…

- Stan! – Kyle toma el brazo de su "amigo" y lo atrae a él.

- ¿Kyle que haces, no deberías estar castigado?

- me escape…

- ¿Qué? Pero después será peor… te castigaran quizás por más tiempo.

- no me interesa.

- ¿te pasa algo, te ves estresado?

- Stan, no hagas preguntas ahora, lo único que necesito es algo de azúcar y tu compañía por favor…

Stan vio la seriedad de su amigo y pocas veces Kyle se comportaba de esa manera, prefirió callar, no hacer más preguntas y hacer compañía de su pelirrojo

Kyle en el fondo sentía culpa ¿culpa de qué?, quizás por lo sucedido con Craig… pero este no tenía por qué sentirla, aun no tenía nada formal con Stan, miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del pelirrojo, duda, ansiedad, descontrol, amor… ¿amor? Sentía la culpa por el amor de su vida, era un engaño… todo era una mentira.

- todo es una mentira…- dijo sin medir el volumen de sus pensamientos.

- ¿dijiste algo Kyle?

- ¿he? N-nada… (sonríe)

******en otro lugar ****

- eres tan idiota… Kenny te pudo haber roto la nariz

Se encontraba Wendy curando la nariz de Eric que aún no sanaba y seguía sangrando ya por un buen rato…

- y me culpas a mí, fue ese pobre imbécil que me golpeo, no yo, y ni siquiera hubo razón de hacerlo solo vio a Butters mojado y temblando y me golpea.

- quizás porque se dio cuenta de lo inmaduro que eres.

- Wendy no jodas, lo que menos necesito ahora es que me jodan con eso…

- entonces no habrá cita mañana, para que te mejores y yo no te siga jodiendo.

- olvídalo perra, es lo que más he esperado en toda mi pendeja adolecería para que una nariz rota lo arruine.

- ok, relájate. Descansa tu cerebro y mañana nos vemos.

- bien (en el fondo grita de emoción)

Cada día Eric esta mas baboso por una linda chica de cabello negro, cada día desea poseerla más que a nadie y sin duda con ella, sería la gran cita y también la gran noche en el que Eric se vuelva hombre.

*************las horas pasan****

El día comienza a terminar, los chicos abandonan los salones y cada uno se dirige a su acogedora casa.

Kenny camina de camino a su casillero junto a Butters quien ya estaba recuperado, pero aun sin quitarse la cómoda capucha naranja.

- Kenny si lo deseas, puedo lavarla y entregártela limpia.

- no importa, puedes quedártela, tengo otras, además no necesito que la laves, tiene tu dulce aroma a manzanas. – se acerca a Butters y acaricia su cabello suavemente.

- k Kenny, nos verán… (Sonrojado)

- no te preocupes, todos están en sus cosas ( se acerca cada vez más al cuerpo de Butters) además no me resisto a tu pequeño cuerpo inocente…

- Kenny, p-podríamos en un ehmm en un lugar más pr-privado

- ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy?

- pero, mi madre y mi padre me estarán esperando para la cena.

- no te preocupes, yo los llamo, además de que mis padres no estarán y mis hermanos ni siquiera molestan.

- ok Kenny (una sonrisa de satisfacción se hace notar en Butters)- el rubio menor no sabe porque, pero algo le hacía confiar ciegamente en Kenny.

Kenny hacia mas fricción con el cuerpo de Butters, se encontraban contra los casilleros de los pasillos casi vacíos, era una de las cuantas ventajas, Kenny no dudo en besar a Butters, sentía como si el mundo desapareciera cada vez que juntaba sus labios con los del menor, un dulce sabor se intensificaba, le causaba una obsesión tremenda ya que nunca había sentido algo así con una mujer.

Sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por el momento, quizás demasiado y si no fuera por la jodida campana que avisaba que la escuela cerraría quizás al otro día se encontrarian desnudos en algún salón…

- Butters espera deja guardar estos libros…- dijo Kenny separándose lentamente de el.

En eso Kenny abre su casillero y cae una nota... , se encontraba doblada y con una especie de corazón, Kenny la recoge y ambos la leen sin imaginarse de quien era.

- carajo, ¡ella!

**Bueno me demore, quizás más de lo que debería pero es que eso de la escuela y haaa bueno odio las escusas y acepto mi demora -_- pero sin buenas notas me quitan el pc y sin pc no hay mas fic, de todos modos no soy de las que abandonan las cosas así que, quizás me tarde en subir pero de que terminare el fic lo terminare, les guste o no y en cuanto a la trama, este personaje "nuevo" me cae demasiado mal y lo odio con el alma así que quieran o no seré cruel con ella y si se imaginan quien xD **

**Ni modo hasta la prox ;3 **

**Pd: gracias por los mensajes nuevamente :D me animan.**

**Pd: espero que el poco kennyxdamian que agregué no los moleste ya que hay pocos fic que poseen esa pareja. (open mind) xD **


	5. malditas sorpresas

**Juegos de niños**

**Bueno, quizás a algunos no les gusta el rumbo de la historia pero al carajo es mi historia, gracias de todos modos por los buenos comentarios, y me tardare porque quiero desarrollarla bien, a pesar de eso tengo malditas tareas y me bloqueo de repente, ni modo no quiero dejar cosas inconclusas, no recibí muchos mensajes pero me da igual ya dije lo terminare aun así jaja! En fin al fic… (verso sin esfuerzo) xD **

_*Kenny, quisiera volver contigo y pasar esos momentos calientes de nuevo a tu lado, se que me deseas y que terminar no fue la mejor opción, búscame y hablamos. _

_Xoxo Tammy*_

Al terminar de leer Kenny simplemente arrugo la carta y la lanzo al basurero más cercano, a Butters le entro la inseguridad ya que no sabía que esperar de Kenny.

- ¿vámonos Butters?- se dirigió a él sin más interés.

- aahh? c-claro – por la cabeza de Butters pasaban muchas ideas sin sentido, ¿acaso Kenny de verdad no estaba interesado? ¿Por qué Tammy querría volver? Y si… planea separarlos ¿Kenny sería capaz de decirle la verdad a Tammy? y ¿si todo era un juego de seducciones? Butters es muy ingenuo y nunca suele cuestionarse las cosas, pero de verdad él no quería perder a Kenny a pesar de la mala fama que tenia el rubio pero al mismo tiempo esa mala fama era una de las principales causantes de tantas dudas.

- Butters ¿en que piensas? –Kenny descifro por si mismo lo pasaba por la cabeza de Butters - escúchame no te preocupes de esa carta, Tammy dejo de parecerme atractiva hace mucho tiempo y sinceramente si te engañara con alguien sería con ella…(bravo que buen argumento) espera no es que te engañe pero es por dar un ejemplo, bueno si no te gusta el ejemplo emm… mmm haaa perdón! Olvida todo lo que te acabo de decir… yo yo haaa (Kenny se confunde solo)

- Kenny

- ¿si?

- te quiero a mi lado y eso es todo. – Butters esta completamente enamorado.

Se dirigieron juntos a la casa de Kenny. Cuando llegaron, Kenny solo abrió la puerta y sin preguntarle a nadie se entró a su cuarto junto a Butters, este estaba muy curioso de saber qué era lo que Kenny tenia en su cuarto, una comoda, una cama, un armario y algunos posters viejos de chicas playboy, algo muy simple.

- Butters no es necesario que revises todo.

- no te preocupes, es solo curiosidad – Butters ya había visto las revistas y películas xxx que Kenny poseía y no le molestaba en lo más absoluto, también había visto su armario y unas cuantas cosas más.

- Butters enserio, las revistas son antiguas, de hecho no he comprado las ediciones de este año y las películas son de mi padre –Kenny se excusaba inútilmente.

- Kenny… ¿podría ver una película contigo?

- ejem (sonrojo) solo tengo porno… (Kenny desvía la mirada)

- ok

- ¿ok qué?

- veamos p-porno…

****************en el cuarto de kyle***********

Kyle estaba en su cuarto completamente ido, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería comer y menos ver la cara de Stan ya que la vergüenza, la culpa y el dolor lo superaba…

Kyle pensaba… - hace un tiempo era yo el mismo que estaba regañando a Stan por mentirme, ahora como cajaros puedo siquiera verlo siendo que soy lo más mentiroso que hay, maldita sea! Como puedo hablarle, soy un sínico, soy un bastardo, soy un… maldito seas Craig, maldita sea. – miles de pensamientos y ninguna solución, Kyle era una de las personas con más ética y valores morales de su escuela y ahora se sentía un completo mentiroso.

(Hablando consigo mismo)

Pase hermosos momentos con Stan y ahora soy solo un maldito falso!, claro Craig fue quien se me abalanzo, no yo. Pero que mierdas dices, ahora le echas la culpa a el…claro el… el.

Cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía un idiota pero, era solo un beso, para Craig no era nada, entonces ¿Por qué lo tenía que afectar tanto? Stan tampoco era una inocente palomita, pero…peros solo peros, él lo amaba y no hay excusa, solo la verdad…- en eso suena el celular.

-¡Stan! No, no puedo hablar con el ahora… (Corta) ¿Qué hice? No quería colgar… bueno en realidad si, pero no era mi intención, espera ya no sé qué creer… (se vuelve a hundir en su cama)

************con Kenny y Butters**************

Se habían situado en el sillón, Butters había preparado algo para comer y Kenny colocaba la "inocente" película. (que sarcástico)

- Butters enserio no te obligare a ver algo que no quieres…

No hay respuesta por parte de este.

- oye (lo toma por los hombros) escúchame, enserio no quiero obligarte a nada, es solo una película no creas que porque seas mi novio estas forzado a ver estas cosas- Kenny besa a Butters.

- yo solo quiero saber los gustos de la persona más importante para mí, a-además mis p-padres, n-nunca me dejaron ver estas cosas. (Sonrojo)

Kenny le sonríe dulcemente y sin más vueltas al asunto coloco play, a los pocos minutos de la película, Kenny lentamente paso su mano por la pierna de Butters y este solo se dejó llevar.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ya no veían la película, estaban en la habitación de Kenny semidesnudos besándose apasionadamente, Kenny llevaba el control y Butters estaba algo nervioso por ser su primera ves. Cada momento intensificado, lleno de pasión y de sabores completamente diferentes a lo que cualquier persona estaba acostumbrada, era satisfacción.

- k-Kenny tengo miedo… -separándose un poco del rubio mayor.

- tranquilo, no te hare daño – acariciando su frente y volviendo a la acción.-

Kenny comienza a quitarle la ropa interior a Butters hasta dejarlo desnudo y al igual que el, en ese momento introduce lentamente todo su ser en el pequeño logrando que a este se le escapen gemidos, pero no de dolor sino de placer.

Poco a poco comienzan a intensificarse los deseos de ambos, dulces caricias, Kenny siendo lo más suave posible con el delicado rubio y este gozando al máximo cada momento, hasta que llegan al clímax juntos y caen exhaustos.

Kenny tratando de recuperar el aire.

- t-te dije que no fue difícil, solo ten confianza en mí y nunca te hare daño… - acercándose a Butters y acurrucándose juntos en la cama.

A Butters le costo recuperar el aliento.

- Kenny te amo

- yo también mi pequeño Butters. – era la primera vez que Kenny lo dice sinceramente… siempre para el esto de las relaciones era un juego, pero se dio cuenta que algo es diferente, quiere que sea serio.

Ya no querían seguir pensando y con un simple abrazo se quedaron ambos dormidos.

********al otro día***************

El ambiente estaba más feliz que de costumbre, algo extraño ocurría a pesar de que varios habían tenido una grata noche. Sospechas, quizás superficialísimo pero aun así todo seguía como un día normal o eso suele creer cualquiera que no conoce los dramas de estos chicos.

- Kenny alguien te estuvo buscando en la mañana- se acerco Clyde al rubio mayor que no se despegaba de Butters

- ¿buscándome a mí? ¿Quién?

- una chica…

- qué tipo de chica, ya no me interesa atender a ninguna…

- bueno te sorprenderás pero velo por ti mismo…- acerco una nota doblada en dos.

Kenny tomo la nota para leerla y claro curiosidad del rubio que se encontraba a su lado, hiso que este también alcanzase a leerla.

_Encontrémonos al almuerzo… tengo que hablar contigo urgente, me imagino que sabes quien soy. _

_xoxo_

- esta perra…

******* del otro lado del salón ****************

Kyle se encontraba leyendo algo de su cuaderno.

- oye ¿me escuchas? Kyle no me ignores ayer me cortaste y me sentí mal, háblame!- Stan abraza a Kyle como un niño mimado y este sale de su letargo.

- ah? Perdón Stan, estaba pensando en cosas…

- ¿cosas? Qué tipo de cosas?

- mmm, que metiche eres. – este actuaba de frívola manera frente a Stan.

- pero, es que hace tiempo que actúas raro…me preocupas ¿estás enojado conmigo?

- tu deberías estar molesto conmigo…(dijo en voz baja)

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- nada nada… mierda, haaaaa! – se agarra el cabello a tirones, logrando que su sombrero se cayera.

- parece que estas estresado – se aferra a el fuertemente, - tranquilo si quieres te invito algo, no tienes que decirme si no quieres pero tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Confianza, Stan suele decirle eso muy a menudo y ahora esa palabra se clava directamente en su corazón como dagas, le duele escucharlo.

- p-pero Stan, e-es que (siempre logra convencerlo) tengo que hablar contigo, pero no ahora, en el almuerzo con más calma.

- ok – lo suelta tranquilamente con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.- ahora iré a conseguirme la tarea.

- bien… - Kyle prontamente volvió a su letargo sentado en su pupitre, a lo lejos veía como Craig abrazaba tranquilamente a Tweek sin ninguna culpa de por medio, lo que a el lo destruía, a Craig le era indiferente y dormía tranquilo, al pelirrojo le hervía la sangre de rabia.

********momento anexo***********

- QUE CARAJOS DICES CARTMAN?

- tranquila mujer, no grites que nos pueden oír.

- eres un idiota, pero con I mayúscula, ósea cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras en el momento, gordo imbécil.

- bueno lánzame a la basura ahora, perra…

- tu cállate estoy tan pero tan molesta –Wendy totalmente encabronada casi rompe la mesa de su asiento.

- te dije que te calmaras, lo solucionaremos, siempre logro salirme con la mía…

- pero como carajos, vas a solucionar esto! Mierda, ósea ¡se te rompe el condón!

- shhh! (tratando de silenciar a Wendy) cállate que nos pueden oir…

- aun haci, no me dijiste que se te rompió… las parejas se dicen todo. (Se hunde en su asiento)

- ¿ósea ya somos novios? (Wendy golpea directo por debajo a Eric) haaa perdón, perdón.

- ¿Qué no ves la gravedad del asunto?

- ok ok, perdón… - volviendo a su sensibilidad - vamos mujer (abrazándola) lo solucionaremos, créeme… yo me quedare a tu lado. (no se parece a Eric xD)

- ok amor… (cayéndole una lagrima)

- además tu tampoco te diste cuenta…

(otro golpe)

- idiota, siempre arruinas estos momentos.

- no, era para subirte los ánimos.

A Wendy se le escapo una dulce sonrisa, quizás en estos momentos solo Eric podía lograr animarla aunque sea un poco.

********en el almuerzo************

Kenny se dirigía junto a Butters de la mano, el rubio menor estaba muy nervioso, algo malo intuía.

- tranquilo Butters, no pasara nada, te lo aseguro, además esta tipa es inofensiva…

- lo se pero, algo malo va a ocurrir, estoy seguro.

Butters presionaba la mano de Kenny temblando, algo le decía que los separarían y esa maldita intuición lo tenía más nervioso… Kenny sin avisar se da media vuelta y besa a Butters para que este se relajara, sin importarle si alguien los vio o no.

- ¿mejor?

Butters se sonroja…

- si

En ese momento alguien se coloca detrás de Kenny y le tapa los ojos, y este sorprendido no logra reaccionar…

- adivina quien es…- una voz aguda, de una chica, un aroma frutal muy fuerte como de perfumes de fantasía barato, unas manos frías y con largas uñas postizas color rojo. (típico de chica chula)

- Tammy…

- ¡bingo!

Le destapa los ojos a Kenny…

- hola, querido, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

- tu, te habías ido de South Park…

- lo sé, pero a mi padre lo recontrataron y volvimos.

- bien… hola y adiós – dándose media vuelta.

- Kenny espera, volveré a esta escuela, aunque me queda solo un año… (Dato anexo, Tammy es un año mayor que Kenny por lo tanto a el le quedan 2 años)

- bien (sin dejar de caminar de la mano de Butters)

Tammy aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño rubio.

- Kenny! Vuelve conmigo, te lo pido.

Algo hiso que Kenny se diera vuelta y se parara frente a Tammy.

- linda, ya no puedo, estoy con alguien… que lastima.

- WTF! , ¿Quién? … ¿es esta estúpida de bebe? Siempre la odie.

Kenny se dirige a Butters quien aún no decía nada… y le susurra

- esta es más tonta que una vaca- una risita traviesa se escapa del menor.

- haaaa (grito de chica exagerada) ¿es Butters? (aleluya) espera… ¿eres gay? Pero, si ves porno y en realidad eres muy putazo y te encantan las tetas, un momento GAY!

- relájate loca, no exageres

- ¿Qué me relaje? Esto no es posible, ¡no! Esto no puede ser así, que desperdicio, ósea tu gay y … con el!

- no le hables de esa forma! - Butters ya se estaba asustando y Kenny enfadando.

- no lo permitiré, ya veraz Kenneth McCormick, volverás conmigo gay o no, y tu pequeño… - acercándose de manera desafiante y apuntando a butters. – no te acercaras a mi Kenny… ¿me escuchaste? No mientras yo esté aquí.

- a el no le tocaras ni un solo pelo (ya enfadado de verdad) si le haces algo ya veraz perra, además ya NO soy TU Kenny, ¿me captas? Tiempo pasado.

Butters abrazaba asustado a Kenny sin mirar a Tammy.

- se arrepentirán - girándose y caminado- adiós amores.

- k-kenny, creo que hablaba enserio…

- no me interesa si se lo juraba a satanás, nadie nos separara… menos esa cosa plástica.

Butters abraza a Kenny con toda su fuerza como si de verdad los fueran a separar. Y ahora mas que nunca debían protegerse de lo que fuera.

******** en otro lado de la escuela************

- que rabia me da, este pendejo homosexual, no puede ser… no, esto tiene que estar mal, ya vera, se arrepentirá. ( Tammy hacia berrinches sola)

(toc toc)

- esta ocupado!

- llevas como 15 minutos dentro del baño, ¿acaso comiste algo?

- ¡lárgate!

*********con Kyle y Stan******

Se dirigían al almuerzo, Kyle muy nervioso se situó a un rincón con Stan, para que nadie los pudiera molestar.

- Stan, tengo que confesarte algo…

- adelante, te escucho.

- mira no quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero quiero que sepas (comienza a temblar) que…yo emmm.

- Kyle relájate me estas preocupando.

- que yo… bes-bese!

- tu besaste ah? ¿Quién?

- a… (Traga saliva) a c…c…c…

- Cartman? Es una broma?

- NO ni en sueños!

- entonces?

- HAAAA LE DI UN BESO A CRAIG! (rápido y certero)

(Silencio por parte de ambos)

Stan estaba un poco choqueado con la noticia.

- Stan?

- ¿como cuando y donde?

- en la boca, ayer y en la biblioteca, pero espera fue sin intención, ósea no quise de verdad, yo lo lamento.

- ¿entonces fue sin intención?

- si… (o eso quiere creer)

- bueno… entonces no veo el problema, ósea que fue sin intención, además tu y yo somos amigos ¿no? Nos debemos contar todo… ese es el trato. (más que amigos)

- si, ¿no estas molesto? (se ilumina la mirada de Kyle)

- claro, un error es un error a menos de que te guste… ¿Craig no te gusta verdad?- algo cambia en la mirada de Stan, inseguridad y seriedad.

- ¿gustarme? No seas idiota! Esas preguntas son innecesarias… - Kyle comienza a enrojecer repentinamente y sin explicarse el porqué.

- no me respondiste…

- no hace falta responder. – se cruza de brazos.

- ¿y porque evades la pregunta? Entonces si sientes algo…

- ¡NO!

- entonces respóndeme! – Stan comienza a alterarse ya que algo esconde Kyle.

- ¿no es obvio?

-si es tan obvio entonces respóndeme… ¿te gusta?

- ya basta ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

- tu me das el chance de dudar, yo solo quiero que me respondas con un simple si o un no!

Momentos de silencio llenaron el ambiente, ambos estaban ya bastante molestos y sin mas que decir, Kyle rompe en llantos y Stan seguía de manera fría aunque algo en el fondo le dolía y no sabía si era porque Kyle no le respondía sinceramente o si es que le duele ver sufrir a su mejor amigo y envolverlo en dudas... el amor es complicado...

- ¿Kyle?

Kyle se levanta de su asiento y corre al baño a llorar… el pelirrojo no supo porque no lograba responderle, tampoco sabía que lo hacía sufrir tanto. Stan en cambio no podía descifrar lo que sentía o lo que debía sentir. Si era culpa, rabia, envidia o tristeza.

Sin duda el amor de estos chicos era lo más complicado que podían tener.

Continuara…

**Cha cha channn bueno aquí esta cada ves formándose mas el maldito drama y acomplejándose mas la historia, con eso de cartman y Wendy… bueno no pregunten solo lo vi interesante y en cuanto a la participación de la puta de Tammy es que sinceramente la odio con el alma por muchas razones personales y vi que podía convertirla en la mala y por supuesto hacerla sufrir! Es que la ODIO! Pero bueno, ya paro con esto, espero sus comentarios, por lo que veo la historia se alargara cada vez más y más xD cuídense lectores… bye **


	6. maldita sea la mala suerte

**Juego de niños **

**Poco a poco voy desarrollando lo que quiero de mi historia, no les prometo no tardarme porque se no lo podre cumplir, lo único que les prometo es no abandonar la historia ya que cada día escribo algo o hasta arreglo algunas cosas y corrijo lo que se de la ortografía, bueno espero sigan leyendo a pesar de mi retardo :3 los quiero.**

**Al fic… **

Kyle se sumió en un rincón a llorar. El pobre pelirrojo no sabía porque se sentía tan mierda, tampoco sabía porque no le había respondido como corresponde a Stan, Craig no le gusta, y se lo repite internamente ¡no le gusta!

- carajo!- musito a sus interiores, se sentía completamente mal, confundido y con rabia, además de que todo marchaba tan bien y por simples errores, se arruina! – porque tengo que ser un maldito llorón, porque todo me afecta, porque soy tan idiota y porque lo amo tanto…

- porque eres un estúpido grave…

Esa última respuesta era de otra persona que se encontraba junto a el

- tu maldito imbécil, tu arruinaste todo, tu eres el culpable, eres un hijo de puta Craig.

Si, Craig se encontraba en el baño con kyle, este entro llorando sin notar siquiera quien se encontraba.

- ¿y porque mierda me culpas a mí? Fue solo un beso y ya, cada uno seguía con sus vidas.

- esa es tu opinión, pero no te das cuenta que…(duda)

- ¿y bien? ¿No me doy cuenta de que? A ya se, ¿De qué te termine confundiendo, y que por ese beso tienes que mentir y hacer como si no fuera nada? Odias el cinismo pero es la única manera de seguir con la persona que realmente amas aunque en realidad no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza

- que acabas de decir?…- los ojos de kyle se abrieron más de lo normal, se dio cuenta de que esas últimas palabras impulsivas de Craig, fueron las mismas que los llevaron al beso.

- nada, no dije nada. – evadiendo la mirada de kyle y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

- entonces… no soy el único, lo sabía, dentro de ti también hay algo de inquietud ¿verdad?

- escúchame, no quiero que arruines lo mío con Tweek, como tu arruinaste lo tuyo con Stan y si lo haces no me quedara otra que tratar contigo.

- ¿conmigo? Que acaso yo…

- tu si que eres lento y aun no te das cuenta… si contigo ¿o acaso crees que reparto besos al primero que se cruza en mi camino? Pues no, una cosa es ser impulsivo y otra un idiota.

- Craig, yo…

- cállate imbécil (le grito bruscamente) – Craig volvió a acercarse de la misma manera a kyle y plantarle un duro beso que kyle no pudo evadir aunque quisiera…

- me gusta hacerte sufrir, pero deja de llorar y no seas tan pendejo, nadie es perfecto.

Errar es humano (palabras que pasaron por la mente de kyle y que por supuesto borraban todas aquellas enseñanzas de valores y ética)

Kyle no pudo decir más, se quedó perplejo y sin responder, por un momento las dudas dejaron de invadirlo y las lágrimas secaron. Vio como Craig salía del baño sin preguntar, sin mirar atrás.

- Craig eres un idiota…

Kyle parecía un zombi, caminaba como si fuera lo único que podía hacer, ya había salido del baño, en eso choca con alguien…

- ¿Stan?

**************al otro lado de la escuela********

Kenny se dirigía a los casilleros, se preparaban para la última clase (que rápido pasan) se encontraría con Butters a la salida ya que no estaban en las mismas (cosa de electivos).

- Kenny oye Kenny!

A lo lejos se veía una persona que se acercaba inquietante

- aahh? Eric?

- oye te tengo que hacer una pregunta, ya que tú tienes más experiencia con estas cosas…

- apresúrate que pronto tengo que entrar a clases y un retraso más y llaman a mis padres.

- es simple, ¿cuantas semanas deben pasar para hacerse un test de embarazo que sea 100% seguro?

- es fácil mira, puede ser a la primera semana si quieres pero de la segunda es más eficiente el resultado… espera un momento! ¿Quién se va a hacer un test de embarazo?

- Wendy, haa mierda era un secreto. (Torpe)

- Wendy… Wendy! WTF? Acaso tú y Wendy…

- ejem, si

- y que ¿no usaron condón? Que calentones.

- tu cállate y si usamos! Solo que.

- ¿solo que, que? Espera… ajajajajaja no me digas que se te rompió ajajaja pero que mal ajajaja ósea ajaja- risa burlesca.

- ya basta hijo de puta, no te rías

- ¿y dime como la pasaste con esa "niña ejemplar"? – golpeándolo con el codo y mirándolo de manera picara.

- pues ejem ejem… soy un don juan (Eric y su ego insuperable), pero en fin ese no es el punto pendejo idiota esto es algo serio.

- pues si, pero como se te rompe ¿no viste la fecha de vencimiento?, ¿lo colocaste mal? ¿O son esos que te entregan gratis en las enfermerías?

- se lo robe a mi mama de su colección, pero en realidad no sabía cuál era el mejor porque tiene de muchos y de colores y formas entonces saque el primero que se me cruzo…

- parece que ya sé a quién pedirle cuando no tenga dinero. (Pensando en voz alta)

- eres una mierda Kenny… (Mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos)

Eric y Kenny se dirigían a sus clases caminando y hablando del "problemita" y apenas llegaron (10 minutos tarde obviamente) comenzaron a mandarse mensajitos en papel.

A pesar de que Eric era un bastardo con sus amigos, cosa de que podría venderlos al diablo por conveniencia, este también era su amigo de la infancia y había que ayudarlo de alguna manera…

Repentinamente se les acerca la maestra.

- ¿desean compartir algo con la clase ustedes dos? – los miro desafiante.

- claro que no- contesto Kenny esperando a que Eric no la jodiera, porque odiaría quedarse castigado, después de clases, si no fuera por Butters pues el castigo no le importaría…

- no maestra – Eric de ningún modo quería que la maestra por perra enseñara lo que decía el papel, además necesitaba resolver esos asuntos con Wendy después de clases.

- bien pues me parece que deberían prestarle más atención a la clase y no a sus mensajes…

- si maestra – contestaron ambos, si fuera una situación diferente la mandarían al carajo por lo rebelde que resultan ser ambos.

************ kyle y Stan*************

Ninguno había asistido a la última clase, y se encontraron justo fuera de los baños.

- Stan yo… - es interrumpido.

- perdóname kyle – lo miraba fijamente mostrando su sinceridad.

- ¿porque? – Quedo completamente sorprendido con la reacción de Stan-

- perdóname por ser un idiota, por cuestionarte cuando estabas siendo sincero y sé que estabas confundido como para que yo después te hiciera sentir mal. – se acerca y lo abraza.

- Stan no hace falta… - kyle se sentía nervioso, pero se deja llevar por los brazos de Stan.

- kyle, yo te amo! Te amo más que como una amistad, te amo más que a nada, eres mi amigo de la infancia y siempre fuiste fiel a mí. – pasaba su mano por los rizados cabellos de kyle por debajo de su gorra verde.

- yo también te amo Stan… - lo miro fijamente y paso sus manos por el cuello de Stan acercándose cada vez más.

- kyle, no quiero perderte…- lo besa tiernamente y este es correspondido por kyle con más fuerza y pasión.

Ambos se encontraban en los pasillos vacíos, dentro de su mundo de amor, quizás a kyle le volvería la culpa al poco rato pero por ahora todo se le olvido en el intenso momento. No existía nada, solo ellos, besándose en el pasillo sin pensar en nada más.

*************en la otra clase*********

Butters se encontraba pensante, no miraba sus cuadernos sino que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del planeta… de repente alguien se le acerca.

- Butters, ¿te encuentras bien? – coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio.

- aahh? Si Clyde me encuentro bien, no te preocupes…

- bueno, no se nota– logrando que el rubio dirigiera la mirada a sus cuadernos y se diera cuenta de que no había nada.

- ho no, hamburguesas no preste atención, mis padres me castigaran – la cara del chico rubio cambio rotundamente a una preocupación interna.

- mmm, no te preocupes, es fácil, si quieres después de clases te explico. (Sonrisa amigable)

- ¿si? Gracias Clyde, pero no puedo después de clases.

- ¿Por qué? (levantando una ceja)

- es que quede de encontrarme con Kenny… el me llevaría a casa esta tarde.

- mmm, ¿te parece mañana?

- ¿enserio? Pero es que quizás tengas cosas que hacer… - Butters siempre pensando en el bien de los demás antes que el suyo.

- no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer…

- ok gracias Clyde – compartiendo un abrazo amistoso.

- de nada Butters.

***************a la salida**********

De pronto los pacíficos pasillos de la escuela se vieron repletos de gente guardando sus cosas y de grupos comentando como había sido el día, otros sacando y guardando cosas de sus casilleros y algunos recién saliendo de los salones.

Kenny caminaba junto a Eric, planeaban ir a buscar a ciertas personas que se encontraban en otros salones.

Stan y kyle se dirigían sigilosamente para aparentar que si habían asistido a sus últimas clases, lo que no había sucedido obviamente.

El rubio con la vestimenta naranja ve a lo lejos a su tierno rubio junto a otro chico de cabello castaño hablando muy "cercanos"… ambos salían y sonreían como si la vida diera frutos todos los días, Kenny se dirigía desafiante a aquellos chicos.

- bueno entonces mañana te explico la clase de hoy.

- ok Clyde. (Sonríe tiernamente)

En eso se les acerca Kenny…

- ¿Butters nos vamos? – Kenny miro con cierta desconfianza a Clyde

- ¡ok Kenny!

- no te preocupes, ya me iba… - se dirigió fríamente al rubio mayor.

- adiós Clyde – Butters seguía igual de cordial, como siempre.

- adiós Butters – Clyde sonríe a Butters y vuelve a clavar la Mirada a Kenny mientras estos se alejan como si marcaran territorio…

- Kenny, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué estaban hablando? – dijo de manera fría, mientras caminaban juntos.

- e- emmm de la tarea de h-hoy – Butters no sabia porque se sentía tan nervioso, o culpable. – Kenny… ¿te ocurre algo?

- no, Butters no me ocurre nada. – este solo continuaba su camino al lado de este, no cambiaba las expresiones de la cara (aunque no se notaran por la ropa) pero Butters notaba el actuar raro de Kenny.

- p- pero Kenny, te noto extraño…

- ¡que no me ocurre nada! – este grita de manera desagradable ha Butters. Logrando que el pequeño terminara muy asustado, de repente algo hiso que la expresión de Kenny cambiara… - Butters, lo lamento, no quise.

- y-yo solo m-me preocupe… (Soltando algunas lágrimas y temblando).

- perdóname, no quise fui un completo idiota… (abrazando a Butters) la próxima ves que te vuelva a gritar dímelo, golpéame si es necesario, no quiero dañarte.

- ok Kenny… (Limpiando sus lágrimas y devolviéndole el abrazo a Kenny) no tienes que colocarte celoso, Clyde solo me quiere ayudar a estudiar… - Butters logro sacar una sonrisa tierna.

- celoso ¿yo?, no es eso Butters, es solo que…

- Kenny, no es necesario que me expliques, si estas celoso solo dímelo (mirándolo fijamente)

Kenny simplemente beso sus labios sin responder, a veces las palabras no son necesarias, unas sonrisas salieron de ambos y se dirigieron a la salida.

- hey Kenny… - una chica se acerca, era Tammy.

- ¿y tú que quieres ahora? (Kenny coloco una cara de asco hacia la chica)

- bueno, no me hables de ese modo, pero estoy por otra cosa… sinceramente chicos quería disculparme por mi reacción esta tarde, no quiero intervenir y después que terminemos siendo enemigos (se notaba el aire de cinismo) de echo todo lo contrario, quiero ser su amiga… de ambos (mirada muy directa a Butters, quien notoriamente se sentía intimidado).

- ok mujer, no es necesario el discurso… - ambos chicos se relajaron con la presencia de la chica y miraron con indiferencia (sobre todo Kenny).

- entonces, todo bien – en eso extiende la mano.

Ambos se miraron…

-ok – responde el rubio mayor – solo no molestes demasiado.

Y se dieron la mano, después de eso siguieron sus caminos.

- entonces… está todo listo – Tammy se reía sigilosamente, una satisfacción lleno su entorno y por supuesto su plan estaba listo. – solo me falta una distracción para el pequeño y tengo muy claro quien….

**********con Stan y Kyle***************

Los chicos se encontraban en un parque cerca de su escuela, no habían perdido tiempo y simplemente querían soledad, abrazados entre los árboles y el paisaje

Como ya todos estaban cansados, se fueron a sus casas, menos ellos…

- kyle, siempre me has gustado – Stan abrazaba a Kyle con un cariño único y satisfactorio. – tenía miedo de decírtelo por el simple hecho de que no me aceptaras.

- escúchame… yo te amo y nada puede cambiar eso, además de que eres mi amigo y te aceptare en todas las formas.

- quiero ser más que tu simple amigo – Stan toma del mentón a kyle y comienza a besarlo dulcemente.

Rápidamente las manos de ambos chicos comenzaron a descontrolarse, Kyle se encontraba completamente en los brazos del chico de cabello oscuro, estos disfrutaban completamente del momento y de la dulzura de los labios de ambos, Stan comienza a quitarle la ropa a kyle.

- Stan, quizás nos vea alguien (mostraba preocupación).

- descuida a estas horas todos están en sus casas…

- ok confiare en ti… - kyle se deja llevar por el momento y se desprende de su ropa junto con Stan.

Ambos se encontraban con el torso desnudo y solo con boxers. Se besaban y dejaban que el momento fuera solo de ellos, sin importarles si alguien los veían o no.

Stan paseaba su lengua por los pezones de kyle logrando que el pelirrojo soltara gemidos de placer y del saliera ese vapor frio de su boca, Stan lo aprisionaba cada vez más a el como si este fuera de su propiedad y no quería que nadie se le acercara…

- Stan… yo soy … (se sonroja)

- ¿eres qué? – Stan seguía en lo suyo pero aun prestaba atención a kyle.

- yo soy virgen… y tengo miedo – kyle sonaba tan inocente en esas circunstancias, lo que era más apetecible para el azabache.

- seré suave contigo, te lo prometo…

Kyle solo se limitó a sonreír.

**********con Kenny y Butters*******

Estos caminaban juntos por las calles de South Park. Kenny le había prometido a Butters acompañarlo a su casa, pero ya se había hecho tarde y el rubio menor tenía miedo de que sus padres lo castigaran nuevamente (ya que si no fuera porque este fue a "estudiar" a la casa de Kenny, también lo esperarían con otro castigo) por suerte el rubio mayor los había logrado convencer por teléfono, o eso esperan.

- Butters no te preocupes, les diré a tus padres que teníamos que quedarnos a ordenar el salón a pedido del maestro, de seguro entenderán… - este pasaba su brazo alrededor de Butters para caminar cerca de él.

- si pero es que mis padres siempre cambian de opinión y y y… siempre tienen alguna excusa para castigarme, parece ser su pasatiempo preferido – este ya se encontraba nervioso pero gracias a la compañía de Kenny tartamudeaba menos de lo que suele hacerlo.

- no te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo te cuidare de cualquier persona que te haga sentir incomodo además soy fuerte y golpeare a quien te haga sentir mal… – Kenny sonreía tiernamente a el pequeño rubio, y este cambio la cara de preocupación.

Ya casi llegaban a la casa de Butters y ambos comenzaron a besarse antes de que se separaran aunque sea por una noche, querían aprovechar al máximo los últimos minutos que les quedaban del día (atardecer).

Butters paso sus brazos alrededor de Kenny y este lo agarraba por la cintura… cuando al fin tomaron aire se acercaron los pocos centímetros que les quedaban a la puerta de su casa.

- te veo mañana – dijo Butters sin quitarle la mirada.

- regálame una última sonrisa…

Butters no logro evitar sonreír ante Kenny a veces el rubio que solía ser un pervertido lograba sonar tan tierno y pocos lo conocían en esa faceta, sin más abrió la puerta de su casa y entro… Kenny solo se metió las manos a los bolsillos y camino a su frio hogar.

Butters se apoyó en el marco de la puerta soltando un suspiro de típica chica enamorada después de una cita y se reía torpemente solo por recordar aquellos momentos… se sentía tan feliz, que nada podría sacarlo de su letargo.

- BUTTERS! (llamo su madre)

- ha… ha voy mamá – bueno casi nada.

****************** al otro día ******************

Los chicos esperaban el autobús como de costumbre… pero aún faltaba Cartman.

- al parecer el autobús no pasara hoy… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Kenny fue completamente ignorado por el par de tortolitos que eran Kyle y Stan.

- mmm al parecer la pasaron bien ayer ¿verdad? – se dirigía a ellos rompiendo su momento cursi.

- Kenny no jodas – Stan se sonrojo por completo y kyle solo miraba en otra dirección ignorando al rubio.

- no se preocupen, son mis amigos y apoyo tu romance…

- ok Kenny, pero enserio, no te metas. – Stan solo quería que este callara.

- vale pero recuerden que para mi cumpleaños quiero un trio – riendo pervertida mente.

- carajo Kenny, tu estas con Butters, respétalo aunque sea. – kyle se había encabronado y sonrojado.

- ¿Qué, enserio Kenny? – Stan quedo totalmente sorprendido…

- pero kyle (puchero) te dije que era un secreto aun.

- lo lamento, pero bueno tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar, con lo discreto que sueles ser…

- con que nuestro pervertido favorito se ha enamorado, de hecho, hace un buen tiempo que te veía muy distraído.

- Ok, ya basta, no hablen más de eso… (se sonroja)

- Kenny es poco común ver que te sonrojas, te ves gracioso…

En eso se acerca Cartman muy apresurado.

- oigan pendejos, tendremos que caminar a la escuela ya que el autobus tubo complicaciones, me llamo Wendy para avisarles.

- maldición – se dijeron todos al mismo tiempo… y comenzaron a caminar en grupo como buenos amigos.

Stan y Kyle caminaban atrás, estos estaban tomados de las manos y se decían cosas muy discretamente… mientras que Kenny hablaba con Eric sobre el "problemita del test de embarazo" por lo que el gordo no se dio cuenta de lo cariñoso que se encontraban el pelirrojo y el azabache.

- hey Kenny, tengo un pequeño problemita…

- no me digas que es con respecto a "eso"

- en realidad si, quizás Wendy si está embarazada…

- pero culón, si apenas han pasado algunos días, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- es que… Wendy estaba en su etapa más emmm fe…fértil!

- ¡pero como tan pendejo, ¿acaso no te enseñaron nada en biología?

- carajo Kenny cállate! Tu no digas nada, es que ella me lo acaba de decir ayer.

- imbécil…

Ya se acercaban a la escuela y a lo lejos Kenny logro ver a un pequeño rubio adorable caminando a la escuela.

- ¿Kenny me oyes?

Kenny ya no estaba escuchando a Eric, se fue completamente del tema, Aun se encontraban a una distancia grande del otro lado de la calle, cuando de repente Clyde se acerca de manera rápida a Butters.

- ¡mierda, Kenny te estoy hablando!

- un minuto… - Kenny se apresuró en querer cruzar la calle en dirección a Butters. Sentía celos pero no quería perder los estribos. Butters logro ver a Kenny que corría hacia el y desvió la mirada, alegrándose.

Pero los ojos de Butters cambiaron completamente cuando…

- ¡Kenny cuidado!

Kenny no se dio cuenta del auto que se dirigía a su dirección, pasando por completo sobre el y todo se volvió oscuro.

- carajo… (maldita sea su mala suerte)

Kenny despertó un lugar muy caluroso, arrepentido, adolorido y enojado consigo mismo.

- mierda mierda mierda, porque siempre soy tan descuidado, maldita sea. – golpeaba el suelo rojo y hasta se le arrancaron algunas lágrimas de rabia.

- nos volvemos a encontrar…

**Listo, después de tantas semanas sin actualizar, bueno no quiero dar explicaciones, lo importante es que algo es algo, aunque sea lenta xD **

**No me presionen u.u de todos modos, gracias a los que siguen mi linda y loca historia :D los adoro lectores **

**Bye.**


End file.
